The Devil's Backbone
by she.a.punk
Summary: Jennifer hasn't prayed for a very long time, but she finds herself wondering if now wouldn't be a good time to start back up again. - A good old fashioned H/C fest with lots of R/K, a bit of Sheyla, Lorne 'cause I love him and NO OCs except the required baddies.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've had the first scene written for the LONGEST time. I kept holding back from posting it because I wanted to have something more to it. I ended up taking a bunch of other small scenes and mashing them together to make this Frankenfic. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or The Civil Wars**_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
__I've fallen in love with a man on the run__  
_

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not  
__He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
__Don't take that sinner from me_

_The Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars_

SGASGASGA

_"Ronon I won't leave you!" Jennifer protested, trying hard to sound strong but the fear in her voice was plain to both their ears. She clung to his arm, her fingers digging into the bruised and discolored skin, her heart trip-hammering in time with the rain and the sound gunfire around them._

_With a growl Ronon grabbed her by the jaw and smashed his lips down on hers, rough and desperate. Sharp pain blossomed against his lips and she tasted blood intermingled with the salt from her tears._

_"Go!" He shouted, pulling back and shoving her away from him, away from the bullets. Jennifer's eyes were wide and panicked. She didn't make him repeat himself. With a squeal she ducked gunfire that ricocheted in the trees around them and turned, stumbling over her feet as she ran in the opposite direction._

_Ronon watched her disappear, his lungs collapsing, his soul shattering with every foot she put between them ._

_Bark beside his head exploded and he turned back, replacing both hands on the gun he'd stolen and sent a rapid succession of bullets back in the direction it had come from. A guttural, scream born of rage and dread erupted from his throat as he fired._

_Knowing it was useless, knowing he would fail. _

_Knowing it would be worth it if it meant she got away._

SGASGASGA

**Over Four Days Before**

Teyla wiped her face with a towel, tossing a clean one to Ronon as he dropped his sticks to the bench. He caught it with one hand and reached for a water bottle with the other. Neither was good at taking rest days and had agreed without needing to discuss it that their standing sparring appointment would not be interrupted despite their day off.

"You seem distracted." Teyla commented, a little breathless from their sparring.

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Still put your back on the mat a few times."

"And I yours," She returned the raised eyebrow with a bit of amusement. "That does not change my point."

Ronon didn't respond. Draining his water bottle, he bent over to pick up his bantos.

"I heard you were going off world today. With Jennifer?" She continued, hazarding a guess at Ronon's recent split attention. She stared at her bag as she packed up her equipment, hiding a smirk when she felt Ronon's eyes turn to land on her. She schooled her face into a neutral expression as she straightened and swung her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Yeah." He responded simply, but the mirth and glitter in his eyes told her he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together recently." She continued and they fell into step beside one another, leaving the humidity of the gym for the cooler air of the hallway.

Ronon gave her a sideways glance, the corners of his mouth quirking in a barely there smile.

"You keeping tabs on me, Teyla?"

"No. But Jennifer is a friend of mine. I have noticed she has been distracted lately as well."

Ronon's smirk fully formed and he followed Teyla into the transporter, jabbing a finger at the crew quarters. "I'm a distracting guy."

Teyla shook her head good-naturedly. "Indeed."

They paused outside her quarters and she turned to look at him after opening the door.

"Just be careful."

"We'll be fine." He said confidently. "I wouldn't take her to a planet I thought was dangerous."

"That is not what I mean." Teyla angled her chin. "As you are well aware."

SGASGASGA

Ronon raised an eyebrow at Jennifer's backpack. It wasn't her medical kit. The black backpack she usually brought on missions often dwarfed her and caused her small frame to bend under it's weight. This, though the same type of bag, was mostly empty and she hopped a little underneath it as she rushed to meet him at the center of the gate room floor.

"Sorry I'm late." She exhaled, a slight flush in her cheeks that told him she'd been running. She shivered when Ronon's eyes brushed over her body, taking in her change in outfit. She didn't mention that she was late because at the last moment she'd felt daring and had hastily changed out of her uniform and into a pair of low rise jeans Laura had pushed on her along with a plain grey polo shirt that was just short enough to leave a gap between the hem and her waistline. She'd kept her boots on, since she wasn't allowed to wear her converse off world because of the Earth markings on them.

His approving nod made her feel a little less self conscious about the choice to change. She just hadn't wanted to feel like Dr. Keller today. She knew what it was like to be Dr. Keller with Ronon, under the constant watchful eyes and curious gazes of the other residents of Atlantis. Today they had planned an off world trip to have some real privacy, and she didn't want a constant clothing reminder of what they'd been purposely trying to leave behind.

"I emptied it," She turned so he could get a better look at the backpack. "I wanted to have room. Just in case."

"In case of what?"

She grinned, doing her best to look dangerous. "I haven't been shopping in nearly a year. You may live to regret this idea."

Ronon's eyes crinkled in the genuine smile that made her stomach flutter. "I doubt that."

He made eye contact with Chuck over her head and nodded, returning his gaze to hers when the dialing sequence began.

"Probably should have kept a med kit in there though." He tilted his head toward her and whispered conspiratorially. "Don't think Radek's betting pool isn't happening just because this isn't a full mission." He was mostly kidding, but took comfort in the fact that his blaster was strapped to his thigh.

"I take offense at that." Jen narrowed her eyes and turned away huffily, and Ronon laughed. "Anyway, I did pack a little one." She smiled slightly. "Just in case."

"Just in case." Ronon nodded and they both started walking toward the event horizon.

"You two kids have fun," John called from the balcony, and they both looked up. He dipped his chin and raised an eyebrow at Ronon. "I expect her back by 10 o'clock."

"Don't worry Colonel, I've always been a stickler for curfew." Jennifer smirked at her companion.

Ronon rolled his eyes, disappearing through the puddle instead of responding, followed by a laughing Jennifer.

SGASGASGA

The market was busy, but not overly so. The crowds weren't pressing in on them and Ronon easily kept Jennifer within arm's length, stopping beside or behind her when she stopped to examine brightly colored fabrics and jewelry more closely. The morning passed easily, with Ronon enjoying the way Jennifer's neck and cheeks would blush every time she pretended to accidentally brush her hand against his. For his part, Ronon was taking advantage of the din of the crowd to lean into her personal space when he talked to her, occasionally resting his hand at the small of her back, and taking quite a bit of pleasure at the way she relaxed into his touch.

"Never?"

"No! Of course not!" Jennifer smiled, shaking her head. "I was a good child. Obedient. I was rarely ever even grounded."

"Sounds boring." Ronon smirked at the glare she sent him. "My mother claimed I was responsible for at least half her grey hair and all of her worried wrinkles."

"I don't doubt it."

When he paused at the booth of a merchant selling knives and kit for caring for them, he kept his head turned to keep her in his peripheral vision.

"Good day, Traveler," the merchant greeted, a tall man with broad shoulders, doubtlessly the blacksmith who had crafted all the blades displayed before them. "Can I help you with something in particular?"

Ronon shook his head as the energy to his left shifted and he turned toward Jennifer. She wasn't there. He caught sight of her blonde ponytail just as she disappeared behind a booth into a narrow alley between two buildings.

Ronon growled, withdrawing his blaster as he quickly crossed the distance to the alley opening, trying not to attract undue attention from the crowd. He peeked around the corner and again, the blonde ponytail was disappearing just as he caught sight of it. Ronon broke into a run down the alley, it was so narrow he only had a hands breath between either shoulder and the walls.

His blaster led him around the corner at the back of the building and he narrowed his eyes in confusion at a small door that opened into a store or room that was lined on both sides, floor to ceiling, with fabric and clothes.

"Jennifer?" He barked, his heart pounding in his chest as he scanned the layers and colors of fabric for another glimpse of her hair.

"Oh!"

Ronon's blaster swung around and came face to face with another merchant. This man was short and round with red cheeks and hair combed in such a way that showed he was trying to believe it was not as thin as it was. His shaking hands shot into the air, his knees visibly quaking at the sight of the angry Satedan and his very large gun.

"Where is she?" Ronon growled, taking half a step toward him.

"There you are Ronon!" Jennifer came bounding out of the tiny shop behind him, "Isn't this color just – what are you doing?"

Jennifer had exchanged her grey top for a light blue fitted blouse that had off the shoulder sleeves and dots of sequins that caught the light and bounced it around the alley. She reached up and pushed his blaster away from the man.

"He just wanted to show me some other sizes. He didn't have mine up front." She frowned. Sometimes he took the protective routine a little bit too far in her opinion.

Ronon lowered his blaster to the ground and caught the round man sagging in relief in the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath, coaxing his heart back to a normal rate and reached out to wrap a hand around her forearm, resisting the urge to pull her toward him.

"You shouldn't wander off like that." He said, his voice low. Jennifer had been on enough missions with him to know the undercurrent of his rough words was tinted with worry and relief.

"I'm not a child Ronon," she said, wanting to stay irritated at his overreaction. "But I'm sorry I worried you."

"I have more." The small man spoke up again and Ronon cut his eyes over to him. The man squeaked and coughed at the glare and quickly averted his eyes to Jennifer. "If if you're still interested. That is."

"Of course." Jennifer smiled and stood aside so the man could lead them into the tiny storeroom again. She shot a quick look at Ronon.

"Behave." She whispered.

Ronon dropped his blaster back into his holster and crossed his arms and followed her inside, making a point not to promise to do any such thing. He leaned against the wall, splitting his attention between Jennifer as she 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the various skirts and shirts that the merchant showed her, and the small door that led back out onto the narrow alley.

"Oh Ronon! Look at this!"

He drew his eyes over to her and moved forward a few paces to get a closer look.

"It suits you," He nodded approvingly at the purple wrap she had thrown dramatically around her shoulders. She twirled playfully and he smiled, enjoying watching her be so carefree. The childlike innocence she displayed was one of the reasons he liked spending time with her. It reminded him of a different time, a different version of himself.

Jennifer stopped her twirling and turned toward him.

He watched in confusion as her smile slid away, her eyebrows drawing together as her eyes widened in alarm. Ronon's hand fell to his blaster and just as his fingers wrapped around the hilt pain exploded at the base of his skull, and he staggered. Whirling around he caught sight of muddy boots before another blow snapped his head around in the other direction. Just as the world went black he thought how annoying it was when Teyla was right.

He was a little distracted lately.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

John bobbed his head in time with the beat of a Johnny Cash song that played softly in his room, a pile of comic books beside him on the bed. He'd been amassing them for months since the regular supply runs from the Deadalus started but today was the first day off he'd had a chance to start catching up on them.

He heard his door chime and didn't look up.

"It's open!"

A moment later the doors slid apart and he met Teyla's smile with his own.

"I apologize, I did not intend to disturb you," She stepped inside, pulling a paper bag from behind her back, "but a few of us were going to go watch a movie and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

John inhaled the scent of popcorn deeply. "Been bargaining with the KD guys again I see."

Teyla smiled again. "They did not require much convincing when I offered to make introductions to some of my friends at the Athosian Festival next week."

John raised an eyebrow. "Do they realize the festival is a harvest and all the women are going to be too busy cooking and preserving crops to pay them any attention?"

Teyla's smile turned decidedly sneaky. "The topic did not come up."

"Uh huh," John nodded, flipping his comic book closed and standing. "What are we gonna watch?"

Teyla didn't get a chance to answer as Rodney and Radek appeared in the doorway, already embroiled in an argument.

"Ne. No Rodney, you chose the movie last time." Radek complained, looking exasperated as usual with his fellow scientist.

"Well if you had better taste in movies I would let you pick but as that doesn't seem like something that's likely to happen anytime soon, I'm picking, and I pick _The Undiscovered Country_."

"Rodney we just watched that movie last month! At least pick something different if you insist on Star Trek. What about _The Wrath of Khan_?"

"That is the best one." John nodded, smiling to himself as he bent over to pull on his boots. Teyla shook her head, knowing he was only trying to provoke the other two men. Radek rolled his eyes and Rodney looked insulted and annoyed.

"Oh, typical. Mr. Blow 'em Up prefers the movie with the least plot and the most death."

"Well technically _Search for Spock_ has more..."

"Yes yes, but Star Trek II is the preferred movie for the uninitiated isn't it?"

"I like the one with the whales." Teyla said helpfully.

"Number four." Radek supplied.

"I stand corrected." Rodney let out a long-suffering sigh.

"It doesn't really matter." John said, standing and crossing the room.

"Oh it doesn't, does it? And why not?" Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"Because." John smiled and cut between the trio, leaving his room and leading the way to the recreation level. "We're watching Star Wars."

"What? No. Not again." Rodney immediately followed, protesting loudly. "Sheppard you cannot be serious."

"I'm actually partial to the prequels." Radek said under his breath, falling into step behind them.

Teyla smiled indulgently and sighed, bringing up the rear, reevaluating whether all of this had been such a good idea after all.

SGASGASGA

Jen was frozen for only a moment when Ronon hit the ground, both shocked because he'd gone down so fast and worried because he was no longer moving.

Before she could reach out to check on him a gruff voice came from behind her.

"Grab her you idiots!"

Jennifer glanced quickly over her shoulder. Where there used to be a wall covered in clothing there was now a previously hidden door standing open leading into a stairwell that descended underground.

Panic rose in Jennifer's chest, this had been a trap from the beginning. Ronon's instincts had been right, and she'd chided him for it. So stupid. So very very stupid.

_Control your emotions._ Ronon's voice echoed in her brain. _If it distracts you, clear your mind of it. If it fuels your anger, use it._

Jennifer wasn't an angry person, nor a violent one. But she understood, had come to understand with some difficulty and pain, that sometimes fighting was the only option.

And fight she did.

She shrugged off the arms that were suddenly trying to encircle her. Keeping one eye on the guy with the giant club that stood over Ronon, she threw an elbow up behind her and felt a satisfying crunch followed by a howl of pain. Spinning to her left she swung out a leg, but it was caught and a figure clad in black with cold eyes tried to pull her off balance.

Instead Jennifer shifted her weight and jumped, kicking him with her free leg, freeing herself and landing hard on her back with a grunt.

_Breathe_, she reminded herself, trying to push down the pain. _Keep moving._

She rolled to one side, bringing herself within arms reach of Ronon at the same moment that a boot landed hard where her face would have been.

She jumped back onto her feet, deflecting a few more blows, kept moving, evading rough hands, all while keeping Ronon in her sights, hoping he would move.

But she was only one small woman, and they were a group of larger, tougher opponents. Inevitably, she went down, though surrounded by surprised and groaning thugs.

Just before the world went dark Jennifer wondered how she would ever apologize to Ronon for getting them into this mess.

And whether she would ever get the chance.

SGASGASGA

"I'm sorry, this movie just doesn't get old." John reached into the popcorn bowl on Teyla's lap next to him, but frowned when his fingers only found salt and unpopped kernals.

"If Ronon is Chewie, does that make you Han?" Teyla asked slowly over the sound of the triumphant horn section playing for the end credits of _Episode IV:_ _A New Hope_.

"In his dreams." McKay scoffed from his seat in a chair beside them. John threw him a glare.

"Then that would make me Princess Leia." Teyla continued, she bobbled his head, clearly not offended by the idea.

John nodded, thinking of the way Teyla had mediated negotiations when they met and then battled the wraith later the same day. "That works."

"And that would make Rodney, Luke." She gestured a popcorn kernel toward the scientist, who brightened immediately at the comparison.

"You know, that really makes a lot of sense. If anyone was going to be smart enough to learn to master the force it would probably be me."

John rolled his eyes. "Of course it would, Rodney."

"Technically intelligence has nothing to do with one's mastery over the Force," Radek piped up from the floor, his head propped up on a pillow, "It's the midichlorians in one's blood."

This time it was McKay who rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and the Prequels anyway?"

Teyla and John looked at one another, neither very interested in being part of the argument that their companions had started.

"So, any idea whats going on with Ronon and Jen?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

Teyla sat forward, moving the empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table in front of the couch. "No. Only that they are spending a lot of time together recently."

"Yeah." John nodded, frowning slightly at the wall.

"You do not approve?"

He looked up. Teyla had turned to face him on the couch, drawing one leg up under her, causing her floor length Athosian skirt to reveal a thigh high slit he hadn't noticed before.

He swallowed.

"What? Uh, no. I mean. They're adults. They can do whatever they want." He shrugged, straightening and becoming very interested in the volume button on the remote control.

"That has not been my observation." Teyla placed her elbow on the back of the couch and pushed her hand up into her hair.

"What do you mean?" John asked. Realizing he was fidgeting he put the remote down and leaned back, trying to relax. Teyla didn't usually put him so on edge. It was true he was more aware of her presence in a room than most people, but that was just because she was a member of his team and he cared about her welfare.

Probably.

"Most of your people seem to be very...shy, when it comes to matters of the heart. Is it so undesirable to find a mate in your culture?" She turned to look at him, golden locks framing her face and dark brown eyes that almost seemed to be laughing at him, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was funny.

"No not undesirable." He shrugged, then shook his head. "We're just...careful."

Teyla 'hmm'd in response but didn't get a chance to speak before the doors to the Rec room opened again. Lorne walked in, smiling at his friends already gathered around the movie screen.

"I see we all had the same idea." The Major said, pausing a few feet from the couch. "Mind if we join?"

Behind him two members of his team, Browne and Ellis, followed him inside. These two were dressed more causally in jeans and t-shirts, while their CO still wore a standard black shirt and his BDU bottoms.

"Only if you have more popcorn." Teyla teased. To her delight Browne produced an entire box, tossing it to her with a satisfied smirk.

"We come in peace."

Teyla grinned and got up to pop the snack in the microwave on the other side of the room. Lorne dropped into one of the side chairs opposite Rodney and Brown and Ellis settled on the floor, wrestling briefly over the remaining floor pillows.

"Where's Sanchez?" John asked after a moment, tossing the remote to Lorne.

"Hey, how come he gets to pick the next movie?" Rodney complained.

"He's off world, visiting his girlfriend on M56-787." Lorne answered, smoothly ignoring Rodney's protest.

"There's a lot of that going around." John mused, glancing over his shoulder at where Teyla was smiling at Radek who'd gone to help her bring the extra snack bowls to their party.

"Yes sir." Lorne nodded with a twinkle in his eye as he watched his CO watching Teyla walk back across the room. She smiled down at him and John grinned back, taking the bowl of popcorn she held out to him. John finally noticed Lorne's stare and his smile morphed into a glare.

"Can I help you, Major?"

Lorne shook his head, turning his attention to the screen.

"No sir."

"What are we watching?" Ellis asked, already shoveling popcorn into his mouth, toeing off his boots.

In answer the screen lit up with the title _The Wrath of Khan_ and a round of cheers filled the room along with a single groan.

"Unbelievable."

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Jen knew before she was fully awake that she was in danger. She didn't 't remember the attack at first, but she knew she was not in her office and she was not in her bed.

If she had been sleeping anywhere else there must be in danger.

With consciousness came the realization she could smell dirt and hear far off voices she didn't recognize. Not good.

And her hands were bound behind her. Very not good.

And pain. Pain in her head, pain in her wrists, pain in her back.

Not good. Not good. _So_ not good.

Jen blinked as her eyes adjusting to a poorly lit dirt floor cell and groaned before she realized she was making noise.

"You're awake."

The voice, coming from the shadows much closer than Jennifer expected, made her jump and emit a noise not unlike a squeak, much to Jennifer's chagrin.

Peering through the darkness she was able to make out a hulking form on the floor beside her, the little bit of light filtering from outside the cell highlighted the curves and planes of muscular arms and shoulders, topped with a very distinctive silhouette of hair.

"Ronon?"

The man grunted in response and Jennifer scooted back toward him.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison, causing Jennifer to smile slightly.

Jen just nodded, trying to get her sluggish brain to catch up to their current situation.

"I'm...um." She sighed, glancing around at the cement walls, dirt floor and heavy locked door, "Sorry."

There was some rustling in the dark and then. "For what?"

"For getting us into this mess. I should have listened to you." Jen answered, no little amount of self-loathing in her voice. She busied herself with attempting to sit up and push her hands under her bottom and then working them under her feet, trying to get her bound hands in front of her, at least.

Ronon shook his head, though he regretted it immediately when his equilibrium was thrown off and the world swam despite the fact it was almost too dark to see.

"Not your fault." He managed, and leaned his head back against the wall and let his eyes shut briefly, confident that in the dark, Jennifer would have trouble distinguishing exhaustion from injuries.

Jennifer had been out for a long time. Long enough for him to have awakened after the first attack, only to find himself bound and come face to face (and boot and fist) with their captors again. When he was thrown into the cell with her he'd been worried that Jennifer appeared to still be unconscious. He was only marginally comforted when he heard one of the captors muttering about there being drugs in her system that would wear off soon.

He listened with half an ear while Jennifer grunted, pulling her arms forward, and grumbling quietly that if she hadn't run off with that merchant they probably wouldn't be in this position.

"Or maybe they would have ambushed us later and other people could have been hurt." He countered in a rough whisper. Pulling gently against his own bound wrists, he winced and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. His bad shoulder was barely in the socket, an old recurring injury that never reacted well to his hands being bound, and his persistent headache throbbed forward from the back of his skull accompanied by a stabbing pain that pierced his temples. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly, pushing through fear and pain to find the anger he knew he would need to get through this situation.

Jennifer, unaware of Ronon's discomfort, considered his words. His logic was sound but it didn't really make her feel any better.

"Still sorry." She mumbled. Examining the bindings on her wrists. "Do you have any of your knives left?"

She was sure they'd been searched for weapons, but it was a rare person who could find all the blades Ronon had stashed whenever he went off world. She'd been surprised herself at where she'd found them on occasion when he was brought to the infirmary unconscious.

Ronon grunted in the affirmative and Jen struggled to her knees, falling back once onto her butt when she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness.

"You okay?" Ronon lurched toward her without thinking, and almost vomited on the spot from pain that reminded him, again, not too move too suddenly.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "That was unexpected."

Ronon felt sweat beading on his forehead and leaned back against the wall again, focusing on the coolness that seeped through his shirt to his over-warm flesh. He swallowed convulsively a few times and tried to get his thoughts back in order.

"They...gave you something. To keep you knocked out." Ronon opened his eyes to slits and watched Jennifer carefully as she shifted back onto her knees.

"Keep me out? How long have we been here?"

"Don't know. A while."

Jen frowned, moving out of the small amount of light streaming through the window in the cell door and into the shadows where Ronon was leaning heavily against the wall.

"Were you knocked out too?"

Ronon made a non-committal noise and Jen narrowed her eyes. Now that she was in the darkness with him her eyes were adjusting faster and she could make out his form easier. He was leaning awkwardly against the corner of the cell, holding himself stiffly, eyes closed under her scrutiny, breathing shallow, if not admirably even.

"Ronon?" She asked slowly, "answer my question."

"They didn't drug me." He said finally. He had lost consciousness for a while, one particularly punishing blow to the head had ensured he lost time for long enough he was no longer exactly sure how long it had been since they'd checked in. The team might not even be looking for them yet.

He was met with silence and, after a moment and with some effort, he turned his head to find Jennifer kneeling over him with a serious, calculating look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and sweeping back and forth over his face and then down his body.

"You're hurt." She said after a moment, frowning. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine." He tried, knowing it was a useless lie but still somehow not able to overcome the impulse to say it anyway.

"No you're not Ronon. I'm a doctor. I'm _your_ doctor. You should have said something." She repeated, exasperated. She raised her bound hands. "Wheres your knife?"

"Boot."

Jennifer huffed and carefully maneuvered his knife out of his left boot. A few minutes later he felt his hands come unbound, realizing with a start that he'd shut his eyes, he opened them again and helped Jennifer as best he could as she attempted to maneuver him into a more comfortable prone position. He kept his arm pulled across his chest protectively and inhale sharply when his head bumped just slightly against the hard packed floor and sent him reeling.

Jennifer watched Ronon screw his eyes shut and bit her lip. She took a deep breath, calling on reserves of training to keep her mind clear despite the fact that she was hurt, scared and worried about a man that had come to mean more to her than...much more than she'd been allowing herself to believe up to this point.

She didn't continue the line of thought though, as it was not conducive to maintaining a level of professional detachment she needed to assess his injuries.

"How bad?" She said, probing gently, starting at his stomach and working her way out, listening for gasping or other noises that might indicate pain. She felt for broken bones and internal bleeding. The first she found, the second, thankfully, she didn't.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said after a moment. She believed him. If anyone could take care of themselves it was Ronon. But then, if anyone was going to downplay injuries and push themselves too far, it was also Ronon.

"Uh-huh." Was all she said, and then pulled her hands back suddenly when he winced and grunted when she touched his shoulder, chuffing his breath harshly.

"Shoulder again?" She guessed. At his nod she swallowed, knowing what came next would not be pleasant. "You need help?"

Ronon licked his lips, his mouth had gone dry in reaction to Jennifer's examination and he held his entire body stiffly, anticipating and riding out waves of pain so as not to allow them to overwhelm him.

He nodded and took a deep breath, knowing they wouldn't be able to get a move on their escape until he had relative use of both of his arms again. He waited until he felt feather light pressure of Jennifer' hands on top of his shoulder and he quietly directed her to put one hand on the side. She did so and when he was ready she counted to three and then pushed. At the same moment he lifted his injured arm and couldn't help a short outcry when bone scraped bone and then exhaled heavily at the sudden intense relief that followed when the joint popped back into place.

Cold sweat that broke out across his skin again and he breathed through the blackness pulling at the edges of his mind, his headache somehow doubled in intensity at the exertion. He realized after a moment that he'd lost track of reality for a moment because he felt Jennifer was now curled up near his head, one hand stroking his forehead as she murmured in his ear _'it's okay, it's alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry_' over and over again.

He took one last deep breath and raised his good hand to capture hers, bringing it to his lips.

"Thanks."

Jen swallowed and nodded, brushing tears quickly from her eyes before he could see. She shifted under his good arm when he raised it for her and laid her head on the crook of his shoulder, enjoying the strong, warm feeling of his arm around her.

"Ronon?" Jen said. She could just barely hear some activity outside the cell and felt Ronon tense beside her. He heard it too.

They were coming back.

"I got a look at some of the layout when they brought us in." He said, sitting up with a grunt. The reprieve after Jen's examination had been brief but needed. But, it appeared, the reprieve was over.

"Underground?" She said, noting that the cell did not have any windows to outside.

Ronon nodded. "Only one or two floors. Not sure how many guards there are though." He pulled himself to his feet as the sounds outside the cell got closer, allowing Jen to keep her place under his arm as she lent him her surprising strength. He glanced down, pleased that the fear in her eyes was tempered by a determined set of her jaw. She'd come a long way since that first encounter with the Bola Kai.

"Jen," he said, waiting until she turned to look at him. "When I tell you to run, you run. We won't get a second chance."

Jen took a deep breath and turned back to the door, willing her heart rate to slow down when she saw shadows moving across the little bit of light seeping under the door, and a rough guttural language that she didn't understand sent shivers up her spine.

"I know."

SGASGASGASGA

John stretched languidly as the credits rolled. Browne sat up with a sigh and brought the lights up in the room.

Lorne drained the last of his drink and laughed at something Ellis said from the floor, nudging the man lightly with his boot and a barb of his own.

Beside him John heard Rodney's joints crack loudly when he also stretched and then leaned over, only to find Zelenka was napping peacefully on the floor.

"Hey, Radek, nap on your own time."

"It is my own time, Rodney," the Czech responded, not missing a beat.

Rodney opened his mouth to respond with a snarky comment when Teyla piped up from the other side of the couch. "Leave him alone, Rodney. We will watch whatever movie you choose on the next Furlough day."

Rodney snorted. "Yeah because we get so many. I'm honestly shocked nothing has gone wrong today. No, uh unbidden attacks. No planetary catastrophes. Not even an ancient lab somewhere on the base that suddenly activated and tried to kill us all."

A chorus of irritated "Rodney!" exclamations erupted in the room followed by a number of knuckles knocking on the nearest piece of wood like furniture.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

Beside John Teyla laughed, shaking her head she got up, taking care of the dishes and Lorne grabbed a broom to start sweeping up the popcorn kernels that had been lost during the movie.

John smiled slightly, watching everyone wind down and clean up, ready to head their separate ways for the night. Slowly, though, a churning in his stomach, brought on by Rodney's words, started to move to the forefront of his mind.

Telling himself he was being silly and paranoid, he reached up to touch the radio in his ear.

"Sheppard to Control Room."

_"Go ahead, Colonel."_

"Chuck, has everyone that went off world checked in?"

There was a pause filled only by the slight static that always accompanied an open radio channel, and then, _"Uh, all but two sir. Kooperman is about 15 minutes overdue for her check in and..."_ John's stomach did a flip at the pause. _"We haven't heard from Ronon and Dr. Keller either."_

John swallowed, his eyes flickering over to Teyla who was walking with Lorne and Ellis to the door, waving as they left before she turned around and started back toward him, the only one left in the room.

"Go ahead and dial them both, let me know when you get a response."

_"Yes, Sir."_

"Something wrong?" Teyla asked, seeing the tension that had settled across John's shoulders during the conversation.

John forced a smile, "I'm sure it's nothing. Did, uh...did you enjoy the movies?"

Teyla furrowed her brow, but allowed him to change the subject. "Yes, the entertainment from your planet is very...interesting. Which one is more indicative of actual life on your planet?"

John tilted his head thoughtfully as they left the rec room and started down the hall.

"Probably the one we watched last time we were on the Deadalus."

Teyla paused. "The Terminator?"

Just then John's radio crackled in his ear and he responded to Chuck's call only a second later.

_"Colonel, Kooperman came back with the all clear...but I uh, I wasn't able to make contact with Ronon. I wouldn't put it past him to ignore my call but..."_

"Dr. Keller wouldn't."

_"Right sir."_

"Alright. Keep trying. I'll get a team on stand by."

John broke into a jog with Teyla in step beside him, asking what had happened.

"Lorne!" John called out, catching sight of his SIC stepping into the transporter at the end of the hall.

Immediately Lorne turned around and seeing the pair running toward him, stepped out and went to meet them in the middle of the hall near an open balcony door.

"Ronon and Keller aren't answering their radios and they're an hour overdue." John said, looking at Teyla and then Lorne.

"They might have just lost track of time." The younger man said, his tone indicating he didn't really believe it.

"No," Teyla shook her head. "Ronon may be inclined to bend the rules on his own but he would not do so with Dr. Keller under his care. He would answer if he were able."

"I agree." John said, "I told Chuck to keep trying but..."

Lorne reached up to his own radio in his ear, anticipating his CO's next words.

"Lorne to Ellis and Browne. Suit up."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Jen's head jerked up, shaking off drowsiness and she blinked hard. Her eyes felt gritty and stung with exhaustion. She'd still not seen a window since being removed from their cell, not even her years of overnight cramming sessions in medical school told her how long it had been since she'd slept.

Not that she didn't want to sleep, desperately she wanted to. She felt like she was going insane from sleep deprivation and hunger and fear and giving into the heavy pull of blackness seemed like a welcome escape.

But she couldn't.

Giving in would mean leaving Ronon alone, and that was something she'd promised she wouldn't do.

She'd tried to run. She really had. She'd heard his rough growl when the cell swung open, just before the guards realized they were no longer bound, and she hadn't hesitated.

Not until she got to the end of the hall.

Not until she realized she was alone. Then she'd stopped. And she'd turned back.

Ronon was in rare form. Flesh gave way and bones caved in under his punishment. The world was bright and dark in turn and he swung out more on instinct than strategy. His ribs gave way under a boot, he lost feeling in his arm when it was jerked up behind him. But he didn't stop fighting. He would lose, knew he would lose, but it he had to give her time to get away. He didn't look up in the direction she'd gone until he was forced to his knees, and his heart sank to see she was standing, motionless, at the end of the hall, watching him. Waiting for him.

Jennifer wasn't going to leave him alone.

They were taken away to a strange pair of rooms connected by a large window and Jennifer spent the rest of the night watching him. Watching the beating he took without complaint except when one of the men would move toward her. Watching the way his stubborn silence under their questioning would become rage and he would struggle, despite his injuries, breathing threats in every tongue he knew of the things he would do if they so much as laid a hand on her. She'd watched and she'd promised herself she wouldn't let him go through this alone.

Because the eye contact he maintained as often as possible, reassuring her, promising her to get them out of this, was the only safety she felt anymore. And she thought maybe, just maybe, he felt it too.

SGASGASGA

John approached the market from the direction of the Gate, the direction Ronon and Jen would have taken on their trip. As he trudged, both hands on his weapon and bottom lip between his teeth he kept hoping he would run into them on the way. Looking contrite, or surprised, but unharmed. He could yell at them for scaring him and ground Ronon to the base for a week with nothing to teach but the yearly required self defense classes for the scientists on base as punishment.

He would gladly take two of the most senior members of the expedition proving as negligent as teenagers breaking curfew over the alternative.

His radio crackled to life, it was Lorne along with Browne and Ellis, they'd circled the town to enter from the North, just covering all their bases.

"_We've got no sign of them Colone_l."

John's eyes flickered to his right and met Teyla's brown eyes, who pursed her lips at the news.

"Alright Lorne, head into the marketplace and start discreetly asking some questions. We haven't quite made it to our entrance yet. I'll let you know if we run into them. If not, we'll do the same."

Lorne's response didn't sound optimistic and John found himself holding his breath as he, Teyla and Rodney crested the last hill and caught sight of the busy marketplace ahead.

The rest of the path between them was empty and the last of John's optimism plummeted to the ground.

SGASGASGA

Ronon didn't even cry out anymore. He was beyond exhausted. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd slept and he'd lost track of what hurt. Everything hurt. He'd been sick at least once, from some combination of pain and head injury, Jennifer voice had said. He heard her voice in his head now, which wasn't as worrying as it ought to have been and he didn't think too much about it because he kind of liked it.

His ears were ringing constantly and his shoulder was fully out of the socket again, dangling excruciatingly, pulled by the bindings on his wrists behind the chair he sat in. Sometimes the world would go dark, he would lose time and be awakened again by the same cruelty that had put him under in the first place. Always his left eye, the right one was swollen shut, would go to the window, to Jennifer. He would study her face, try to figure out how long he'd been out.

If she was crying, it hadn't been very long, not enough time for her to calm down. If her cheeks and nose were red, but her eyes dry, it had been a bit longer and he would relish in the relief that flooded her face when his gaze met hers, only to be replaced by despair because he couldn't keep the pain off his face.

This time though, was different, this time she looked genuinely surprised when he looked toward her.

"Wha-" He croaked, forgetting she couldn't hear him and something in his chest caught and he coughed violently, air seemed to be suddenly thick and difficult to pull in. White light exploded in his eyes followed by spots along the edges of his vision and he thought he would be sick again. He screwed his eyes shut trying to focus on one problem at a time. Pain. Fear. Nausea. Noise. Screaming. Air. Chest. Pain.

_Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate._

He had to concentrate. One thing at a time.

Slowly, so slowly, he focused on each sense, categorizing and filing away what he didn't need, what didn't fuel him, until he was inside himself again.

He looked to Jennifer.

He frowned. She was talking, screaming, nodding and agreeing. The men in her room looked pleased and all at once the unease in his stomach churned for a different reason.

Jen watched in horror that felt old and worn in by now, as Ronon slumped forward, blessedly unconscious.

The doctor in her saw that the lapses in consciousness were a bad sign and each time it happened it became that much more desperate that they escape.

But the woman, watching the man she loved in pain, the woman was glad because when he was unconscious he wasn't in pain.

_The man she loved._

Jennifer almost smirked. They'd been dating for...well when when they left Atlantis it had been barely a month. She still got butterflies when she saw him, made a point to wear makeup everyday on the off chance he dropped by the infirmary. She liked him, she would tell the other doctors, of course. Sure. Who wouldn't? But love? Lets not get ahead of ourselves.

What a fool she' been.

She saw now how naive she was, to think they had time. To think there was no rush. What could happen?

She'd only seen at the time what she thought they had to lose. Friendship. Camaraderie. An ease that came from sharing platonic space in a small community.

But now, as she watched Ronon's head loll forward, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, she realized what was really at stake.

What they really stood to lose by wasting time.

She'd never thought failing to risk would be the biggest gamble she'd ever made. When they got out of this, she would be better, be different. She would be braver.

She found herself wishing she was brave right now. As the minutes ticked by and the panic rose in her chest because Ronon was still unresponsive. The interrogators in his room lifted his chin once to look at him, but shoved him back in his chair again when they saw he was still unconscious. Jennifer shouted at their mistreatment, only to receive a curse in a language she didn't understand and a slap across her face for her trouble.

"Please!" She continued, pulling herself together after the assault much quicker than she had been able to when this all started. "Please please I don't understand! I told you I don't know what you want! Please stop!" She screamed, knowing it would do no good. She took a breath to continue her pleas when she saw Ronon's head move and then his right eye cracked open and peered over at her.

She quieted immediately, watching carefully as Ronon's face cycled through the pain, then anger, then desperation as he became aware of himself and their situation again. She bit her lip unconsciously pulling on the bindings again, wishing for the chance to reach out to him.

Slowly, Ronon came up to face her again, and she frowned, narrowing her eyes. His face was smeared with blood and bruises, but, from here it almost looked like...

Her eyes widened to a painful degree when at the same moment her mind was putting together medical clues, Ronon made some attempt to talk and was cut off by a coughing fit that sent him reeling, doubling over from the pain in his chest only to writhe backward again when he put pressure on his injured shoulder.

He gasped, and coughed, his body spasmed with the effort and Jen's stomach turned to ice as small red droplets sprayed from his nose and mouth, spattering the front of his shirt and the window between them.

_Internal bleeding._ Her brain told her. _Or a punctured lung._

She felt a cold sweat break out across her brown, but no one was more surprised than shew as when she spoke and her voice didn't shake.

"Tell me what you want to know. I'll tell you anything. Just please...please let me help him."

SGASGASGASGA

John frowned at the ground as he waited for the rest of his team to join him. Off to one side of the busy marketplace, he could see the frustration he felt reflected back at him in his teammates as they approached. It had been two days of hiinting, polite inquiries, direct requests and unyielding stonewalling from the locals.

Two days too long.

Despite the fact that every merchant and native they spoke to claimed to have never seen Jen or Ronon, both of whom were memorable in their own rite, John couldn't shake the feeling they were all hiding something.

"Still nothing." Teyla confirmed with a grim glance around the circle of men. To her left Lorne and his team stood in unusual silence, holding their weapons and glancing around like they couldn't quite keep still. On the other side of her Rodney and John wore matching looks of anger and grim determination.

"Yeah, if you believe the cast of the medeival adaptation of "Liar, Liar" that have taken up residence on this planet." Rodney groused. He'd been steered away from more than one shouting match with a local when his questions had been answered in a way he deemed insincere. John couldn't even chide him for it. He felt the same way. And he was just about done playing Mr. Follow-The-Regs.

He felt he was being watched and looked up. Lorne's cobalt blue eyes meat his own steadily. All he had to do was say the word.

So he did.

Lorne pursed his lips and nodded, jerking his chin toward his men and ordering them to the gate.

The ball of tension in Johns stomach tightened, both at what lay ahead for him down this dark path and for how ready and willing the younger man was to follow him down it.

"Teyla, you and Rodney go with them. Give Woolsey an update and start working over the data we've collected so far."

"Data? What data? These yokels are more tight lipped than...than..." Rodney sputtered, too worked up to come up with a good analogy.

Teyla saved him by stepping forward. "I agree. John if you are staying, I do not intend to leave without you. Any of you."

John sighed, turning slightly away from where Lorne seemed to be having a similar argument with his equally loyal and insubordinate team.

"Look. We've played by the rules. We honored our treaties, we didn't ruffle any feathers...much," He shifted, "but I'm done playing softball. And I'm not willing to let you risk your career, or you risk your place on Atlantis, by being a part of what I have to do next."

"But I-"

"Sheppard!"

John held up his hand, silencing then both. "I know. I know you are willing. I know they're your friends too. I know. But," He sighed, "I can't let you take that risk. I just cant. And if they really are in big trouble which, lets face it, they probably are, and we get caught up in it, I need you two on the outside to get us out. Okay?"

Teyla was staring daggers at him and Rodney looked fit to be tied, but John didn't back down. After several moments, Teyla's face softened slightly and she nodded.

"I understand." She started to turn away, paused and then turned back, "but if you fail and you are captured, _when_ we rescue you, if you have not already been injured I will be sure to correct that." Her eyes flashed and John nodded seriously.

"Fair enough."

Teyla sighed and after a moment's hesitation, reached up and laid her cool palm against John's neck and he closed his eyes, allowing her to pull him into her personal space, resting his forehead against hers just a second longer than necessary.

"Be safe."

John swallowed and nodded, and watched Teyla turn and walk away, quickly catching up with Lorne's team waiting at the head of the trail.

John turned to look at Rodney who was still glaring at him, but seemd more concerned than upset.

"Look I...just...," he huffed, walked away a few steps, stopped, cursed, turned back and jerked John into a crushing hug only to push him away before the other man was even aware what was happening and stomped away without a backward glance.

"Just don't die!" He called irritably over his shoulder, disappearing into the brush, the others falling into step behind him.

_TBC_


End file.
